Iris' Start
by FutureYoutubeStar
Summary: Iris is the new girl at Striaton High, but it's anything but normal!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello peoples of the Internet! This is wishfulhollowgirl, with her first fanfiction. A quick little over view of this story (or, rather, series.) Iris is the new girl at a school in Striaton City, where she hopes to become a better Pokemon Trainer. Alright, enough spoilers. Contains a number of shippings, but I'm not gonna tell you which ones, because that would ruin the surprise of finding out who's dating who. MAWAHAHAHAHA! Alright, enough from me. Just read the- oh wait, forgot. A: I don't own ANYTHING! B: Rated T for slight language. C: This is my first fic, so forgive me if it stinks. Alright mothertruckers, let's head to Unova!**_

Iris' POV (Point of view)

I was worried about high school even before I woke up on the fateful day.

In the realm of dreams, I was swinging happily through Pinwheel Forest, Axew in my hair happy as could be. Without warning, the vine I was swinging on dissolved, and for a terrifying moment, I scrambled for something to keep me airborne, but to no avail. I fell through the trees, and landed on the ground. What follows was one of my weirdest dreams ever.

The ground opened and swallowed me up, spiting me out into a classroom. The teacher noticed me, and started yelling at me in some gibberish language. The kids started jeering when I asked her to repeat, and I wondered to myself, "Is this what school is really like?"

And then I awoke.

For a second, I expected to be surrounded by jeering children, a teacher that made no sense, and a dark classroom. Thank heavens that I woke up in the comfort of my Pokemon Center. The sun streamed in through the windows, lighting the room. "Axew, ew," a very familiar voice said. I turned over to see my small, gray partner. I couldn't help grinning. Even though I'm 15 years old nightmares still scare me. When I was on my journey several years ago, when I woke up from a nightmare, I could always count on a certain green haired someone to calm me down. And as it turns out, I was in the home city of that green haired someone, Striaton City. My eyes absentmindedly wandered to my clock, which read 7:50. I did a double take. 7:50! I had 20 minuted to get breakfast down and get to school! I went for my closet, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was fully dressed! "I'm such an idiot, aren't I Axew?" I said out loud. I dashed downstairs, and dashed for my normal table. However, someone was already occupying it. She turned around, and I let out a shriek. Literally. I freaked. Because a certain green haired someone was sitting at my table, reading a newspaper, with a grass monkey by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**So here's chappie 2. Disclaimer: No, Pokemon is not yet under my ownership. Oh, Burgandy lovers: Run. Now. I mean it. I'm not very nice to her in this chapter. Okay, I'm stalling, ON WITH THE SHOW! STORY. I DON'T CARE LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**_

Iris' PoV

As soon as I saw the green hair poking out from behind the newspaper, I went BERSERK. Cilan was possbly my best friend on my journey with Ash, except Axew. Duh. We're different, but we compliment each other, as Cilan says. As soon as Cilan heard my scream, he jumped up from his chair, Pansage hanging on for dear life on his shoulder, and gave me a huge hug. I heard a couple "Awwww"s from the people who were eating breakfast, but I decided to ignore it. Instead, I just hugged Cilan closer. Axew popped out of my hair to give Pansage a high-five, and Emolga released herself from her Pokeball to give Pansage a kiss on the cheek.

I pulled back from the hug and smiled at Cilan.

"It's so great to see you Cilan! It's been almosy two years since we were on our journey together!"

Cilan was smiling so hard I thought his face was going to crack.

"Yes, I missed you with all my heart my dear Iris! Life is dreary and dull without your spice!'

As Cilan went into "Connesuir Mode" I rolled my eyes and nodded at Pansage. Pansage was facepalming at his trainer's actions. He then shot out a Bullet Seed lowered by 90% as a reminder to Cilan not to go in "The Zone." Cilan gave his partner the evil eye, but then turned back to Iris with a smile.

"I suggest we get going. We don't want to be late for class. We have to get our dorm room numbers, our timetables and I promised Ash I would meet him in the front."

As we turned to leave, I raised an eyebrow.

"Ash is going to this school? Oh brother..."

Cilan laughed at Iris' remark.

"Yes, he and a couple of his former traveling companions. My brothers and my cousin will also be attending. I think you'll like my cousin: She reminds me of you."

I smiled for what seemed to be the millonth time that morning.

"Well, let's not keep 'The Kid' waiting!"

(Yes, Cilan's cousin is my OC. Deal with it, she becomes very important later in the story.)

Ash's PoV

Geez, what's taking everyone so long? I know Cilan went to go pick Iris up, but Jesus, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GO AROUND THE CORNER TO GO PICK ONE PERSON UP? Oh man, I'm hungry... No, focus Ketchum. You will not think about food. I should have eaten more breakfast.

Normal PoV

When Ash finally decided to get food, Cilan showed up with Iris. Cilan and Ash shook hands, Iris gave Ash a high five.

Ash grinned and flashed the peace sign.

"Nice seeing you guys! You took forever and a freakin' fortnight! If you were making out..."

Ash never got past the sentence, as Iris slapped him on the back of the head.

"WE WERE NOT!"

Ash smirked knowingly. He knew Iris had a crush on Cilan, and there was no getting around that. He grinned and thought to himself:

"I'm not as dense as people think... Oh man, I need some food."

This caused the narrator to fall down anime style and accidentally break the fourth wall. Sorry. I'll just hand this off to Ash while I hide in shame... I am the world's worst narrator.

Ash's PoV

My thoughts about food were interuppted by a groan from Iris.

"Oh crap. I spy with my little eye a Dragon Buster, a Connesuesse and a person I don't know." This caused me to turn around. Burgandy, Georgia and... Oh my Arceus, is that URSULA?

When they finally got to us (Seriously, WHO THE HELL WALKS THAT SLOW?) Burgandy sauntered up to Cilan and started flirting. Yeah. FLIRTING. All I could do was stand there like an idoit with my mouth gaping open as Burgandy flirted and Georgia and Ursula stood there, playingwing women (And doing a crappy job of it.)

"Hey Cilan, I'm SO sorry for the way I acted. I'm hoping we can start over, if you know what I mean."

After she said that, she winked. I was really about to go punch Burgandy for Iris' sake (because Iris was fuming like all get out) but someone beat me to it.

As Burgandy fell down, a la anime, a small girl in a fighting stance was revealed. Cilan smiled.

"Hello Sage. Nice to see you again."

The girl smiled right back.

"Still poupular with the ladies I see. Some things never change."

Cilan nodded. Wait, I knew Cilan had fangirls, but POUPULAR WITH THE LADIES? Iris' face turned redder, if possible. I grinned. I think I'm going to get along with Sage just fine.

_**CRAPPY UPDATE IS CRAPPY. But the way I see it, you should be happy for an update AT ALL. BE GRATEFUL MOTHERTRUCKERS! Okay, sorry for the 5 month hiatus, but I've been swamped with Tae Kwon Do, play practice and remedial gaming. Sorry, I'll try to update at least once a month. Okay, good-bye! Oh, and again, sorry for the shitty update, but I drafted this in Social Studies class. BUH-BYE!**_

_**FutureYoutubeStar signing off to go play me some Fire Emblem! WOOP WOOP!BITCHES I'M BACK AND READY TO ROLL! Yeah, for a while I thoght about abando**_

r document here...


End file.
